1. Field
The following description relates to a device and method to recognize a user motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, the use of various portable electronic devices such as a smart phone, a tablet, a personal computer (PC), and a personal digital assistant (PDA) is increasing.
According to a general technology that analyzes a motion of a human body, the motion is tracked by attaching an acceleration sensor to a device to sense motion of the human body and the data produced by the acceleration sensor is interpreted. Such a technology is effective when analyzing a simple motion, without the need to accurately detect a motion of the human body.
Another general technology to analyze the motion of the human body includes analyzing image information obtained from a motion sensing camera attached to the motion sensing device. In this case, it is presumed that a user is in front of the motion sensing device. Therefore, the user needs to manage his or her position with respect to the device. In addition, analysis of the motion of the user may be more accurately performed when body parts of the user do not overlap.